Vegeta (Universe 6)
(son)}} Vegeta from Universe 6 comes from a universe terrorized by and his henchmen. He was killed along with the Z-Fighters, along with many Humans. Appearance Vegeta of Universe 6 looks and wears the exact same type of armor his counterparts wore in Age 767. Personality Vegeta has the exact same personality as Vegeta of Universe 18 during the invasion of Bojack. Interestingly, when Vegeta was enraged at the time of his final attack, he appeared more angry about Bojack and his gang toying with him more than the fate of his son, unlike his Universe 16, Universe 17, and Universe 18 counterpart. History This Vegeta lived the same life as his counterpart from Universe 18, though some major changes took place during the invasion of Bojack. Coola's Invasion In Age 764 on Planet Earth, Cooler and his armored squadron attack the planet with Vegeta still mingling on it. As certain events unfold, Vegeta is shown to be fighting Dore of the armored squadron, and easily winning against him. After nonchalantly killing off Dore with a powerful energy wave due to finding the fight boring, Vegeta senses the awesome power of Goku's Super Saiyan strength and becomes enraged at his rivals might. When Goku finally manages to kill Cooler once and for all, Vegeta silently fumes while watching the celebrating Z-Fighters from the shadows behind a rock. The Legendary Super Saiyan In Age 767 between the 20th and 26th of May on Earth, Vegeta is shown to be hanging around with friends and family while having a picnic at a festival. When Gohan tells Vegeta to come join them in the festivities, Vegeta sternly tells him that he should rather use his second day in the chamber instead of having a "good" time. Gohan happily retorts by saying that there is still plenty of time before Cell's tournament. Shortly after, Paragus arrives and invites Vegeta to become king of "New Planet Vegeta" and to help defeat the legendary super saiyan who has been destroying planets recently. Intrigued by the challenge, Vegeta accepts Paragus offer and goes off with him along with the other heroes. As certain events unfold, Broly transforms into his legendary super saiyan state and easily defeats the z-fighters while his power increases every single minute. As Vegeta is struggling to stand back up, Goku is shown to be the only one still standing and prepares to use the Spirit Bomb proposed by Piccolo. Scuffing the idea as stupid, Vegeta laments that the Spirit Bomb never works with him being the living proof of that. Despite seeing the spirit bomb tactic being ridiculous initially, he changes his mind upon seeing Gohan fighting against Broly all by himself. Motivated by his courage, Vegeta reluctantly gives all of his energy to the spirit bomb, which completes its development instantly. Broly is then hit by the spirit bomb and is presumed deceased upon hitting the comet. With the threat over, Vegeta is shown to be resting with the other z-fighters before Goku has enough energy to teleport everybody back to Planet Earth. Cell Saga While it wasn't seen, Cell did briefly mentioned that he did fought "Super Vegeta" when he was just still in his Semi-Perfect form. Bojack Invasion Several days since the events of the Cell Games, Bojack and his gang interrupted a tournament on a island and began to attack it's participants. As certain events unfolded, Vegeta arrives and sees his son unconscious by the hands of Bojack, Bido, and Bujin. After angering saying "i'm going to kill you", Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan and rushes after them. Wanting to have fun, Bojack takes on Vegeta by himself and began to fight. Despite shooting many ki blasts, Bojack easily blocks them all and counterattacked, with Vegeta barely able to parry them. Ultimately however, Vegeta was outmatched and was knocked out right next to his son shortly after. When Gohan begins to fight Bojack in Vegeta's stead, he is soon caught in Bojack's grip and begins to squeeze him. Thus the universal change takes place at this moment. Final Battle against Bojack As Goku decides "not" to intervene during the battle between Gohan and Bojack, this action results in Gohan being squeezed to death by the mighty space pirate. When Bido killed Piccolo and was preparing to kill a paralyzed Trunks, Vegeta had regained consciousness and prepares to utilize a powerful attack while being in his ascended state. After yelling "how dare you mock the prince of saiyans", Vegeta releases his Final Flash at both Bojack and Bido. As Bojack vanished right before impact, Bido manages to stop the blast for a split moment before being overwhelmed, thus dying immediately. After smirking briefly, Vegeta was suddenly impaled by Bojack through the chest via right arm. Spewing blood everywhere, Vegeta immediately dies as Bojack congratulates his attack, but notes he immediately became vulnerable right after from exhaustion. Bojack then goes to kill Trunks right afterwards, thus attaining dominion over the Earth. Upon arriving in Otherworld, Vegeta is shown to be in front of King Yemma's desk along with Dende and the other deceased Z-Fighters. Vegeta was later shocked when they met Gokū in the Otherworld, and was also surprised that they were denied the chance to go back and defeat Bojack (ironically, the Vegeta of Universe 18 would receive this chance to go and battle Buu) because Bojack was not considered a threat of the same magnitude as Cell. Power Vegeta is just as strong has his counterpart from Universe 18 during the invasion of Bojack. Despite being able to transform into a Super Saiyan and its sub-forms, Vegeta was no match against Bojack at any point. Even though his Final Flash was powerful enough to seriously damage Bojack, his speed enabled him to dodge it, which proved fatal to Vegeta in the end. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Final Flash: Vegeta's ultimate technique that can deal massive damage. Used in a attempt to kill Bojack, though Bido is hit and killed instead. Transformations Super Saiyan The legendary saiyan form that increases one's capabilities by several folds. Ascended Super Saiyan / Second Grade A powerful sub-form of the original super saiyan transformation. Used during his final fight against Bojack to empower his Final Flash. Trivia Interestingly, Vegeta was avenged for his death during the multiverse tournament by U17 Cell (who possess Vegeta's genes) and by his U13 counterpart since both killed Bojack at different points in the second round. While omitted, most likely Vegeta's first bout against Bojack was the reason why Bojack was in his Super form upon fighting and killing Gohan. Gallery File:Vegeta6_color.png|link=Vegeta yelling to Bojack. VegetaDying6_color.png|Vegeta being killed by Bojack Category:Universe 6 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Dead Category:Princes